Lurking in the Shadows
by HyperSammy22
Summary: The Prophecy fortold that the daughter of Raiden, T'kaya, will stop the Old Evil, ruin, from annihilating the realms. With the help of Scorpion, a mysterious young man with a dark past, she goes on her epic journey to gather the strongest warriors to destroy Ruin. Ruin isn't the only threat rising from the shadows... Please give feed back, it'll be helpful for future writing.
1. The Prophecy

When the darkness awakens,

It is forsaken,

That the daughter of Raiden,

A bright, young maiden,

With the power of the sun,

Shall bring everyone,

To fight the superhuman,

His name is Ruin.


	2. Prologue

"Are you sure she's ready to fulfill the prophecy?" Raiden spoke to the Elder Gods, "She's only sixteen!"

One of the Elder Gods shook her head, "I'm sorry, Raiden. I know the girl is your daughter but there's nothing we can do about it. It's her destiny."

"Your job was to train her and teach her about the realms. If you have done so, then she's ready," another Elder God added.

Raiden remained sceptical, "But she hasn't completed her training! She's still a naïve little child!"

The same Elder God who spoke first frowned, "It's almost time, Raiden. I suggest that you spend whatever time is left with her for it might be the last time you ever see her."

Raiden was about to teleport but he was interrupted by the Elder God's question.

"Raiden, before you go. I must ask. What's her name?"

Raiden smiled at the thought of her, "T'kaya."


	3. Chapter 1: Raiden

I'm not ready to let her go. T'kaya is my daughter and my only family.

"Papa!"

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from and I saw T'kaya running towards me with the biggest smile on her face. Her white hair was in a ponytail and as always, she had a yellow streak on her bangs. She wore her usual outfit, a short white dress with a yellow belt with a silver cloak that reflects light. She controls the element of Light you see.

"Papa, I missed you so much!" She gave me a hug, "Can we duel? We haven't done so in a while and I bet you're out of practice!"

I hugged her back, "Of course! But don't under estimate your old man! I've been around for centuries and I remain to be undefeated!"

"Well then!" She summoned her magical staff and got in her ready position, "There's a first for everything!"

Her first move was to hit me with her staff. At the tip of her staff was a sphere shaped like the sun. The rays of the sun were pointy so it could do some damage. Not only that, the center of the sun is a magnifying glass that she uses to increase her power. She swung with much force but she lost her balance.

So, I ducked and tripped her, "Are we done here?"

She smiled, "Nope! Daybreak!" Then, a giant beam of light hit me and I was blinded.

I then felt a series of jabs and kicks all over my body. I fell over. When I was able to see again, I saw T'kaya's back turned to me. She was dancing her happy dance. I slowly stood up behind her but she didn't notice. I decided just to push her over since I didn't want to hurt her in any way. She was my daughter after all.

She groaned, "No fair! I beat you!"

I chuckled, "It's never over unless I'm unable to fight!"

She grinned, "Next time, you're going down, Papa!"

I helped her up, "Maybe… But if we ever do get the chance to fight again, I suggest you never turn your back! And this includes EVERY battle!"

She seemed confused, "What do you mean _if_?"

Shit!

I sighed, "I guess this really is the day… T'kaya, as you know, you must fulfill the prophecy."

She frowned, "I have to leave, don't I?"

I nodded, "The Old Evil, Ruin, is awakening. We only have a matter of weeks, perhaps days, before he consumes every realm. You must gather the strongest fighters of every realm so that you all can work together to defeat Ruin. It's up to you."

"Wow… No pressure!" She burst out laughing.

I shook my head, "This is no laughing matter!"

She stopped, "But I don't want to go, Papa! I want to stay with you!"

I tried not to cry, "I'm sorry. Gather your things. You must leave before nightfall since you are more vulnerable when the Sun is down."

She wiped her tears and smiled but I could still tell she was hurt. I taught her to never show any sign of weakness, "I'll show you, Papa! I'll be back before you can spell the word *_hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a_!"She ran off.

I'm going to miss her spirit.

*Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a: The fear of the number 666.


	4. Chapter 2: T'kaya

The second I walked away from my dad, I started crying. Sadly, my dad is right. According to the prophecy, I am the one who must stop Ruin. His name made me shiver.

Millions of years ago, Ruin used to be the ruler of the realms. He had the ability to control people to do whatever he wanted. He would tell them to do something and they would have no choice to obey. That was until one my descendants, on my mother's side, defeated him. According to the history books she was immune to his powers since she had such strong willpower. Or in other words, she was stubborn.

I gathered my things, brought food, said my final goodbyes, and left.

To be honest, I wasn't sad anymore. I'm actually excited. It's my first time away from home, you see. After a couple of minutes, I was in Ebony Forest. My house is around 4 minutes away from the forest. Ebony Forest is enormous! It takes a full day to walk from one side of the forest to the other. The forest is very creepy at night but it's gorgeous when there's the Sun out! I took a little rest and ate some of the food I packed and started walking again.

A couple of hours later, the Sun set down. I saw a dim light from across the woods. I followed it until I found myself at a campfire.

"I wonder who made this campfire?"I thought outloud.

I heard ruffles in the trees. I spun to see a man in yellow flying towards me. I rolled out of the way and he landed where I was previously standing.

"Who are you!?" His voice was deep and intimidating but I acted like he didn't scare me.

"I could ask you the same question!"

He grunted out of anger and he attacked me. He swung with his arm but I ducked his attack and jabbed him in the stomach. He pulled back and tried a different approach.

"GET OVER HERE!" A javelin flew out of his hand and flew towards me. I twirled and his attacked just missed me. I summoned my staff and used it as a baseball bat and swung the staff at his head. He fell on the ground groaning.

"Hmmph! Never mess with me!" That's when I made my first mistake. I turned my back…


	5. Chapter 3: Scorpion

_How can this be?_ I thought. _I am being beaten by a stranger! No… I am not going to leave now! I must avenge my family!_

I looked up. The female has turned her back. Not the smartest thing to do…

I jumped my feet and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!" She was taken of guard and my attack succeeded.

I punched her repeatedly until she fell on the ground.

Her face was under a hood of her cloak. So all I saw was darkness, "Let's see what's hidden in the shadows!" I walked up to her, and took off her cloak. I was surprised to discover she was just a girl, "I can't kill you! You're just a girl!"

She stood back on her feet and got in a fighting position, "I am not a girl! I am sixteen!" She jumped at me with a kick.

I grabbed her foot and smashed her against the ground, "There's no difference! You're too young! Who are you?"

She was about to get off the ground but I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her neck, "Don't try."

She answered my question, "I am T'kaya, daughter of Raiden."

I was surprised to discover that Raiden had a daughter, "Really? I never knew Raiden had a daughter… So, T'kaya, why are you here?"

I held out my hand and she grabbed it, "I am on a quest to stop Ruin."

Ruin!? I know that name… My mother used to tell me stories about how he ruled the realms until a woman stopped him.

She continued, "If you don't know, I am supposed to stop him by gathering the strongest warriors."

"You'll need my help then!" I offered.

She looked surprised, "Why would I do that? If I almost beat you, you're not strong at all."

_Did she just call me weak!? Calm, Scorpion! She's just an ignorant child!_

"WHY YOU IGNORANT-Cough… Don't forget I still beat you!"

She thought about it, "I suppose those javelins will come in handy… Fine. What's your name?"

"Scorpion." I answered.

She added, "Well, Scorpion, I suggest you turn off the campfire. It led me here and we don't want to attract some dangerous enemies."

"Wait… This isn't your campfire?" I asked.

"No… It's yours." She insisted.

I shook my head, "No, it's not. The campfire led me here too!"

Her eyes opened wide, "If it's not yours or mine… Scorpion! We've got to go!"

A voice appeared behind me, "Aww so soon? I thought I was having you for dinner!"

I heard T'kaya scream and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 4: Mileena

What fools! Leaving a campfire in the middle of the woods. And I thought Reptile was an idiot...

Now, that Scorpion is dead, I'll kill the girl, "Mmm... What a shame that such a little girl has to die so young? Oh well. You'll make a great meal."

The girl just stood there, "I am not afraid of you. Nor will I ever become an ugly beast's food!"

I laughed angrily, "Such brave words from such a little girl. May I remind you that you squealed when you saw me?"

She pulled her hood back on and summoned a staff, "That's only because you caught me off guard! Now, are you ready to lose?"

I just smiled, though my mouth was covered by a mask for obvious reasons... I then got into my battle stance to show her that I accept her challenge.

I attacked first. I rolled on the ground attempting to tip her. I succeeded, of course. I pinned her down with my weapons and took off my mask.

Her eyes were open out of fear.

I was about to eat her face off until her eyes started glowing. Before I could react a beam of light blinded me.

She then kick me off her and stood up. By the time she was standing I was able to see again.

"Let us dance!" I resummoned my weapons.

She grinned, "Fine. I'm a fan of disco." She, then, picked off her staff from the ground.

We both dashed towards each other. I jabbed and kicked but I was surprised to see that she was able to block every single attack. I kept going. I have loads of stamina and she will run out of energy first.

Too consentrated on trying to tire her out, I did a horrible punch. She evaded it easily an hit me with her staff as if it was a baseball bat.

I admit, it hurt, alot, but I pretended that it did no damage, "That the best you got?"

She took of her cloak. She was wearing a white dress with a yellow belt, "Oh trust me. You haven't seen anything yet."

I tried to trip her by rolling under her feat like before. Sadly, she did a hand spring and dodged it. Little did I know, there was a tree behind her and I kept rolling until I hit the tree. I ignored the pain and sprinted towards her. But she reacted very quickly. She moved out of the way and held out her staff. I was going to fast to stop on time and I ended up being closed lined. I fell on the ground.

I was about to stand up until he pinned me down with her foot.

I simply growled, "How is it possible? You're just a child!"

She took her staff and used the hilt of it to hit me in the chest. If she aimed it at my head, I would be dead.

"Aww... Poor princess!" She rubbed her victory in my face, "I learned from the best! Now you're going to give me the answers to EVERY single question I asked. Or else next time, my staff is going right to your ugly, twisted face! Got it?"

I nodded.

_**(Thanks for reading. I want to know if you think T'Kaya is a good made up character. I put a lot of time developping her so I want to know if I did a good job. Because I don't want an entire story to revolve around a character nobody likes. It becomes a waste of my time. Thank you.)**_


	7. Chapter 5: T'Kaya

"First thing's first, why are you so damn ugly? Were you run over by a truck or something?" The ugly lady simply stared at me, "Wait... You were born that ugly?!"

She rolled her creepy yellow eyes, "Seriously?"

I sighed, "Fine... Let's see... Why are you here?"

She smiled.

I threw her mask on her face, "Eww! Don't smile!"

She answered, "You seemed tasty and succulent and crunchy and..." She driffted off saying what she thought I tasted like with drool coming out of her mouth. Ugh. Nasty!

I laughed awkwardly, "That explains why you tried to eat my face off..." I paused, "Who are you?"

"Her name is Mileena. She is 1 of the 3 assassins of Outworld." I was surprised to see Scorpion standing up while rubbing his head.

I kept my staff held to her neck to make sure, the so called, Mileena didn't run away, "Really? Who are the other 2?"

Scorpion walked beside me, "Her sisters, Kitana and Jade."

I asked him, "Are they just as ugly as she is?"

Scorpion chuckled, "No. They're actually attractive."

I nudged him lightly with my elbow, "Somebody has a crush!" He looked at me with a _Don't even go there face_ and I turned my attention back to Mileena, "Look. You seem pretty strong. And your agility will surely come in handy. I'm on a mission to unite the strongest warriors together to beat the Might Ruin! I'll forget about you trying to eat my face off and we will pretend that this never happened. Want to join?" She was about to say no so I added right afterwards, "Because, you wouldn't want the world to know you were beaten by a little girl, now, would you?"

Mileena took a while but she finally replied, "Fine."

I asked, "Can you also let us meet your sisters?"

She nodded, "I will lead you to them in the morning."

I helped her up, "Good! But if you try anything funny or try to eat my face off again, I will kill you. And deep down, you know I can."

Scorpion whispered very quietly, "You sure about this? Mileena can be very unpredictable."

He was right but what choice do we have? I have to meet Kitana and Jade. And, Ugly, is the only one who knows where they are.

I coughed, "Well then, I guess we better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Scorpion walked over to Mileena, "Before we sleep, I need to know, was this your campfire?"

Mileena shook her head, "Nope. I thought you guys were just idiots who decided to make a campfire where everyone can see them."

Scorpion frowned, or at least I think he did under his mask, "Hmm... Good night."

And as I said before, I slept with one eye open.

The next morning, we woke up early. The Sun was bright and the forest was calm. And we continued on my big adventure. Everything seemed fine. Except for 1 thing... Mileena had no shadow...

_**(MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! That is if anyone is reading this thing...)**_


End file.
